


One Day

by NoBrakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I don't really know what to tag, Sad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrakes/pseuds/NoBrakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam had broken up 7 months ago but you never really told him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

“Hello boys” your voice rang through the bunker as you did your best British accent

Dean was laying down on the couch flipping through channels on the tv.

“Dean! just the person I wanted to see!” your words were slurred

You stumbled over to him with a bottle of vodka in your hand. You plopped down next to him and took another whisk of the drink. 

“Someone decided to go drink an entire bar.” He said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

You giggled “I can hold my liquor Dean.” you smiled goofy at him.  
He snatched the bottle out of your hands and took a sip. 

“I never understood how you could drink this shit straight up.” But he still took another sip

“gimme.” You reached out at the bottle.

He raised it over his head “no, I think you have had enough.”   
You pouted “Where’s Sammy, I choose the wrong brother to hang out with.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders “I saw him out with some girl earlier at the bar.”

You winced at that, Sam and you had broken up about seven months ago and it still hurt.

“you should move on.” He looked down at you and kissed your forehead

“you deserve someone great.” 

You snuggled into his chest.

“Can I tell you a secret?” you whispered

“we are alone you don’t have to whisper (y/n)”

“I still love him.”

Dean laughed a little too loudly.

“What!” you slapped him on the chest

“It’s kinda obvious (y/n)”

Your face got beat red

“Well your one to talk.” You retorted 

“What are you talking about?”

“You and your butt buddy Cas. You love love him.” 

Dean’s face grew red. 

“I do not.” He pouted 

“You do so” you wiggled a finger in his face

Dean took another swig of the vodka. The door burst open and Sam walked in.

“Hey Dean could you leave for the night I have this girl-“ 

Your eyes met his.

“Oh hey (y/n) I didn’t see you there.”

You felt as though you had been stabbed in the chest. You grabbed the vodka out of Deans   
hands and grabbed the car keys. You made sure on your way out you pushed into Sam.

“you really shouldn’t be driving (y/n)” Sam sounded concerned

“I stopped becoming your problem seven months ago.” You spat out and ran out the door.

You could hear dean behind you. He grabbed your arm.

“Hey! Let go of me!”

“Give me the keys.”

You ripped your arm away from him and stormed off.

“Don’t do this (y/n)”

“go away” you mumbled 

“Don’t be mad at Sam, you broke up with him.”

You stopped dead in your tracks. Slowly you turned around to face him.

“I had to, he wanted kids and I couldn’t give them to him.” 

Dean was silent

“I have four miscarriages Dean! You shouted “Four!” you fell to the ground sobbing 

Dean ran to your side and wrapped his arms around you.

“I miss him so much.” You sobbed

“Does he know about them?”

You shook your head no. 

“Come on lets go back inside.”

You lean against Dean and looked up with him with your big (e/c) eyes.

“carry me pwease?” you batted your eyelashes a few times for effect.

He sighed and picked you up and cradled you like a baby.  
When you guys entered the bunker Sam was doing the same thing Dean was about an hour ago. Sitting on the couch watching tv.

“You need to tell him.” Dean whispered in your ear and set you down.

“I will tell him if you tell Cas that you like him.”

Deans face dropped.

“Hey cas get you feathery ass down here!”

“What do you need Dean.” cas stood inches from Dean. 

Dean grabbed his face and kissed Cas roughly. Cas seemed a little shocked but then started to kiss Dean back. You and Sam were beyond shocked at what they were seeing. Dean ended the kiss and pointed at you.

“Now it’s your turn.” And they both disappeared.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. 

“well that was ummmm” Sam started 

“Yeah, little unexpected” you laughed

You rubbed the back of your neck.

“So where did your fuck buddy go?”

Sam laughed a little “I sent he home.”

“Oh” you didn’t bother asking why.

You sat down on the couch next to him.

“So I have to tell you something. And you have to promise not to get mad.”

Sam sat up straight noticing the serious tone in your voice.

“the, um, reason I broke up with you was.” You began

“I know about the miscarriages (y/n)”

You looked at him shocked.

“Cas” he mumbled 

“damn it cas”

You looked up at him “why didn’t you say anything?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“the fact that you would have thought that I would have loved you less just because you can’t have children is crazy (y/n). It’s not your fault. But now I can’t trust you anymore.” with that he got up and left you alone.

He left you to cry, this was not the Sam you fell in love with. You wanted to get up and storm after him a kiss him until he forgave you. but you felt so weak inside, so you sat there and cried silently. About two hours later Dean and Cas appeared and they looked like a wreck. Cas’ tie was all messed up and his shirt was untucked and his hair was going every which way. Dean on the other hand looked like he had just had the best sex he had ever had. 

“you two look like trash.” You voice cracked

“Look who’s talking.” He went by your side and tried to comfort you.

“I lost him Dean.”

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

You laughed a little.

“carry me to bed?” 

Dean smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. “of course.”   
Cas was standing awkwardly in the corner not knowing what to do.

“I will see you tomorrow Cas.” And with that cas left.

He walked you over to your room and when you passed by Sam’s room you could have sworn you had heard him crying. For some reason this made you smile, you knew somewhere in your heart, whether it be days or years, you two would be back together.


End file.
